The World's at Stake
by MerLock'sBeingWho
Summary: Thor had a daughter, her name was Freyja. Freyja is known through out the kingdom for her sarcastic ability and her powers to make everyone fall in love with her. But when another, more mysterious man comes into her life, what's she going to do? Written between Avengers and Thor 2
1. Prologue

When people ask you how you would like to die, they all say the same things.  
Peacefully is one. But another would be as quickly as possible. Well, when I die, I want to feel life burning through me. To hear my parents and friends voices around me and whisper in my ears. I want a fun and exciting aspect to my death, like my very last words to be something funny...  
That's how I would like to go, but for now, living is the key thing.

I'm sixteen, an unruly teenager with hormones gushing through my body like rivers sometimes.  
My heart sometimes gets the better of my head and I fall deeply in love. At the moment, it is a brilliant, breathtaking man called Leafson. I love him dearly, and kind of wish I wasn't a...  
A princess. Forgive me but it is a hard thing to say (for me that is). My name's Freyja.

Anyway, back to Leafson. He's about my age, with crystal blue eyes and pale white skin. His hair is red and gold, just like his fathers. He's dreamy and everyone in Asgard agrees that he is gorgeous. But with me being a princess, my father would rather me marry someone to hold a title. Someone in another realm who would be able to form an alliance.  
To be honest, it's a stupid rule!

I should now mention my father's name.  
Thor.  
That's it, Thor. Yes, I know the guy with the hammer. The guy who can form storms and thunder clouds. The guy who protects Midgard and all they stand for. But, he's not like that at all.  
He's like a big, cuddly bear at times. He can be the best dad, but usually he's in a foul mood. And thankfully today he is.


	2. Slicing Words

I woke up late. That was my first mistake.  
Thor really doesn't like lateness. But I couldn't help it; I was too busy sneaking out of the palace to be tired enough for bed.  
"MORNING!" Said Beyla as she walked into my room and pulled back the curtains. I scrunched my eyes as tightly as they would go and moaned.  
"Ah so she is alive!"  
I yawned, "Tell me again, why _do_ I have to get up now? Surely he could just wait until I'm ready to get up?" I said throwing the covers back over my head.  
"No can do I'm afraid your highness-"  
"Freyja," I correct.  
"Yes, well your father wants to make sure that you're up and now that you are. Get dressed," she said throwing a pale blue dress onto the bed.  
I dug my way out of bed and glided over towards my dressing table. I brushed my hair and tie it loosely up, leaving a couple of blonde curls at the sides.  
Once my dress was on, I slipped on some shoes and ran down the stairs, watching as the material flowed behind like flags streaming past.

The scene that I could now see was my father at the head of the table. He had his usual attire on and was aggressively slicing his way through a wild boar. Around the table were all of his friends. Voltstagg, the Lady Sif, Hogun and Fandral, who were all, too busy talking to each other to notice me.

I quickly sat down and started to pack my plate with meat, cheese, bread, anything for him not to notice that I was late.

"So then Freyja, that's twenty minutes you've been late for. A record in your books." He had noticed then...

I rolled my eyes.  
"Sorry Father, I - I just overslept."  
Thor gave me an evil glare and then went back to his food.

"So, Freyja? What are you going to do today?" Hogarth asked. I looked up; everyone's eyes were on me.

"Um... Well... I was going to have a ride around Asgard... And um... Maybe do some archery and sword fighting. Something like that..."

Thor looked towards me, I knew what was coming.  
"You shouldn't be like that. Princesses should be graceful; they should be elegant and cultured. Not fighting and riding Fjords!"

"Father, it's not like that-"  
"No it defiantly is like that! Look Freyja, you need to grow up now. You're sixteen; nearly an adult and you've got to start behaving like one. I mean look at Sif or you're Grandmother! Do they go around fighting and riding horses?"  
"Well... yes," I replied, looking towards Sif for support.

"That's not the point,"  
"That is exactly the point!" I replied, "No, I have the exact knowledge as to why I can't do normal things, it's because of you! You are always watching me, I've seen you, you know! Even when you don't think that I can, I see you everywhere! Well I'm going to tell you something Father that might shock you a little. I can do as I please, I can say what I please and I can be with who I please and if that's not enough for you then I will spell it out for you. YOU. ARE. NOT. THE. BOSS. OF. ME!"

With that I rushed up the stairs, but heard small, slicing words,

"We should get rid of that horse. We really should,"


End file.
